For example, Patent Literature 1 conventionally describes that if split time or the like at a point spot that a user arbitrarily selects is stored in advance, and the user or another user runs on the same route, split time or the like is, for example, automatically acquired at that point spot. Patent Literature 1 further describes a technique of providing effective advice for a next run on the basis of the present split time or the like and the past split time or the like stored in advance.